


Drabbles

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Drabbles I've written up in my free time. It's likely going to just be USUK and PrUKUS but I might make some other ones for fun.





	1. Cardverse (PrUKUS)

**Author's Note:**

> This one's Cardverse. There aren't really any content warnings.

People often wondered why the king and queen of the Spades Kingdom usually travelled around with one of the jokers. His name was Gilbert and everyone knew that he was nothing but trouble. Some thought that he was their bodyguard, others thought that the queen was fucking him behind the king’s back. No matter what they thought, everyone talked about them behind their backs. Never anything good. Just petty gossip.

“I’ve heard the joker’s a curse. Here to kill everyone in the kingdom.”

“He’s a threat to the people.”

“He’s a killer.”

“The joker’s a killer? Stop with your stupid theories. He’s just there to ensure the protection of the royals.”

But did anyone stop gossiping? Never. People want their life to be a reality show and they’re willing to lie to believe that it’s so. No-one gave a shit when the king fell ill, or when the queen was distraught over a death in his family. All they cared about was their pretend worlds of intrigue and drama. As long as it was interesting, no-one cared if it was real.

The press, the people, the paparazzi. They ran off of money and drama.

If anyone had cared enough for the real story, they easily would’ve found out that the king and queen got lonely when they had to travel without their lover. After all, the rulers of other kingdoms- the people who put bugs in the palace of Spades- definitely knew.


	2. Awkward Kisses and Affectionate Klutzes (PrUKUS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert's not the best kisser.
> 
> Of course his boyfriends will help him with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Break My Face by AJR. It's not important to the story, but it's such a bop.

Gilbert was a bit of an awkward kisser. Arthur and Alfred understood, of course. Alfred was an awkward kisser when he first got together with Arthur.

Arthur couldn’t even remember when he was an awkward kisser, but was still sympathetic enough that he didn’t make fun.

So they were practicing. Giving Gilbert as many kisses as he needed to get it right.

Arthur leaned in for another kiss from Gilbert. It was sloppy, sure, but Gilbert was slowly improving. When Arthur pulled away, there was some spit on his face- that he wiped on Alfred’s jacket- but he gave Gilbert a thumbs-up.

“Kiss me this time!” Alfred commanded.

So Gilbert did. And he mustered up the courage to use some tongue.

But Alfred wasn’t ready. So Gilbert just ended up licking Alfred’s lips.

From the sidelines, Arthur laughed so hard that he snorted.

“Oh, like you could do any better, lover boy,” Gilbert complained.

“I have done better. With you. And Alfred.” Arthur smirked.

“Gentlemen, gentlemen. There’s enough terrible kiss experiences to go around.” Alfred laughed, then gave both of his boyfriends a kiss on the cheek.

“Ah, so I assume that this includes the time that you attempted to make out with me when you were sick and Gilbert physically pulled me off of you and sprayed you with Lysol.” Arthur had a fairly bad memory, but he was sure that he’d _never_ forget that.

The three of them took a moment to laugh.

“In my defense, Alfred was germy,” Gilbert said, attempting to justify it.

“In your defense, Alfred’s mouth tasted disgusting. I had to rinse my mouth out for like ten minutes.” Arthur shuddered at the memory of rinsing out his mouth. He even brushed his tongue. That day, he learned the important lesson of never kissing Alfred when he was sick.

Gilbert wouldn’t touch Alfred or Arthur with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole when either of them were sick.

But that wasn’t important.

“So since we’re all healthy, it’s kissing time,” Alfred said, rubbing his hands together.

Alfred gave Gilbert’s forehead a kiss.

Arthur went in for a quick peck on the lips, then quickly moved on to kissing one of Gilbert’s hands.

Alfred moved down to Gilbert’s neck, leaving swift kisses and gentle bites.

“Guys, stop,” Gilbert muttered.

Both Arthur and Alfred could feel him practically shiver when they pulled away.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Alfred asked, taking Gilbert’s hand.

“Well, you both are so good at this. So I want to do something good for you!” Gilbert was a little aggravated that he was lacking in the romance department. It wasn’t exactly his fault. Gilbert stayed rather religious, even though he was only the Teutonic Knights in his younger days. And he hadn’t really been in relationships before. So he ended up inexperienced.

“Buy me McDonalds,” Alfred said.

“Quote Shakespeare to me.” Arthur leaned back into the couch.

Gilbert tried- and failed- to hold back his laughter. He pulled Arthur and Alfred into a hug. “Mein gott, I hate you two.”

“Hate you too,” Arthur replied.

“Love you too, babe,” Alfred said, kissing his cheek.


	3. stupid might not be wrong (prukus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's really short and there's literally no plot. there's also not really an ending(?)

My boyfriends were messy idiots. It was a fact of life. Arthur tried to be neat, but his scatterbrained ass ultimately failed. Alfred didn’t even make an attempt to be neat. As nations, our ages were very much varying, but in ‘human ages’, I was the oldest. And I like to think that it showed.

Especially when one of my boyfriends- Arthur- was passed out drunk on the couch and the other- Alfred- was trying to see how many cheese balls it was physically possible to fit into his mouth.

I cursed under my breath, trying to decide which one of them was more childish.

Every time that I thought it was Alfred, Arthur would do something that only an absolute fool or a five year old would do.

And it was absolutely hilarious. I could’ve charged an entrance fee for people to see my boyfriends and I go absolutely batshit wild.

But I didn’t. Because they were _my_ batshit wild boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU LIKED THAT, DROP A COMMENT DOWN BELOW AND **SLAM** THAT KUDOS BUTTON.


End file.
